


His

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [24]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Possessive!Triple H
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Triple H wants you to have his baby...Written for the Imagines Blog





	His

\- “Mine...”  
\- You’ve been at it for hours now  
\- Triple H still won’t let you go  
\- He’s had you on the edge of release four times already  
\- This, the one you can feel coming, is the fifth...  
\- He’s been like this since he realized you were fertile  
\- Needy  
\- Demanding  
\- Possessive  
\- His smirk is clear when you scream, coming undone a fifth time  
\- “Fuck...”  
\- The word is a pant  
\- You can feel your body shaking  
\- You feel exhausted  
\- Breeding  
\- Especially as possessively as this  
\- Is exhausting  
\- He keeps going  
\- He’s practically pounding his cock into you  
\- You give in  
\- You always did  
\- The release that follows is fast  
\- This time he falls into release at the same time  
\- Finally spent  
\- You lie still  
\- “Jesus babe... if you really want a baby that bad... try not to kill me...”


End file.
